Never Forget
by booknerdjewel
Summary: Rory and Tristan have been married since they were nineteen. On the eve of the tenth anniversary, Rory is involved in a car accident. When she wakes up two weeks later, she has no memory of her life with Tristan. Loosely based off The Vow.


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is a new story, Never Forget. I hope you guys like this first chapter and the whole story. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

They lay in their bed together. She lays on his chest, her fingers stroking it while his hand runs through her hair. This is how they would always end their nights. For the past ten years, this is how it went and they were not going to change it anytime soon. Husband and wife love the end of the day when they could do this. It is always the best part of the day. When they could both relax and not have to worry about anything. They could just be happy with the two of them. They would never talk, they would always just lay there. It had started back ten years ago when she had a nightmare and all he did was hold her close and run his hand through her hair. Ever since then they have been doing this every night before they would fall asleep. It has become a tradition, a wonderful tradition and they both enjoyed it every single night. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they wouldn't. Usually she would fall asleep first because of the long days she would work at the newspaper. He enjoyed holding his sleeping wife in his arms, nothing felt better than having her in his arms.

They have come a long way from the people they once were. When they were teenagers, they couldn't stand each other. They couldn't be in the same room together without fighting. And there was the fact that he would never call her by her name, he would always call her _Mary_. Since the first day he saw her, he would always call her Mary because she was innocent. Something that was rare in those halls. Too bad for him at the time they met she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who absolutely hated his guts. However, that all changed on a certain night. His whole life changed that night. She completely changed him. She saved him.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _He sits at the piano, his finger grazing over the keys. How could she have embarrassed him like that? In front of everybody, no less. That is exactly what she wanted, for him to be embarrassed in front of the whole school. When she walked away, he to refugee in this room, away from everyone where he didn't have anyone looking at him because they felt sorry for him. He doesn't want people to feel sorry for him. He's tough, he can bounce back from this. Of course, he has already gone out with every girl in the school. Well, all except one, but she would never go out with him. He knows that because she has told him over and over again. She even told her boyfriend that she hates him. They barely know each other, how could she hate him. Maybe he if he just been nice to her when they had first met then maybe, just maybe they could get along, but he can't go back and change it. He just has to learn from his mistakes. He needs to stop making mistakes because if he didn't he is going to get shipped off. His father had made sure that was very, very clear. One more screw up and he was off to North Carolina where he spent the rest of his high school days in military school. He isn't going to let that happen. He doesn't want to be away from her. If he is really being honest with himself, he loves her. From the second he saw her, he just knew… He knew she wasn't going to be like all the other girls. Everyday since then he has slowly fallen in love with her. Tristan Dugray is in love with Rory Gilmore. That is the one-hundred percent truth._

" _Oh, sorry," A very familiar voice says from the doorway._

" _No problem," Tristan replies, not even bothering to look up._

" _I'm sorry," She says, sitting down next to him._

" _About what?" He asks, finally looking up at her._

" _About Summer," She answers._

" _I don't want to talk about Summer," He replies._

" _Ok, how did you do on the biology test?" She asks, changing the subject._

" _What?" Tristan asks confused._

" _The test, it was hard, wasn't it," Rory answers._

" _Yeah, it was hard," Tristan replies._

" _I got a B+," She confirms_

" _What are you doing?" Tristan questions._

" _Talking about the test," Rory answers._

" _Why?" Tristan asks._

" _Because you said you didn't want to talk about Summer," Rory states._

" _I don't," Tristan confirms._

" _Ok, so I moved to biology," Rory says. "Sorry did you want to talk about Spanish?"_

" _You just loved it, didn't you?" Tristan asks._

" _Loved what?" Rory questions._

" _Seeing me get nailed like that," Tristan states. "Must have been a great moment."_

" _Not really," Rory admits._

" _Please," Tristan says. "You loved it, she loved it, everybody loved it."_

" _I did not love it," Rory admits._

" _I really liked her too," Tristan lies._

" _Yeah I know," Rory sighs._

" _So where's your boyfriend tonight?" Tristan questions, changing the subject._

" _He's...not my boyfriend anymore," Rory admits._

" _Why not?" Tristan asks._

" _He didn't want to be," Rory states._

" _Idiot," Tristan mumbles._

" _So's Summer," Rory smiles._

" _You think you'll get back together?" Tristan asks, hopeful that she would say no._

" _He was pretty set in his decision," Rory sighs._

" _When did it happen?" Tristan wonders._

" _Yesterday," Rory confirms_

" _Wow," Tristan says._

" _It was our three month anniversary," Rory admits._

" _That sucks," Tristan says._

" _Yeah it does suck," Rory admits. "Do you think you guys will?"_

" _No, no. No, no, no, no, no," Tristan answers._

" _So no," Rory smiles._

" _No," Tristan says. "Hey, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while."_

" _Oh, that's ok," Rory says._

" _It is?" Tristan questions._

" _Well no," Rory admits. "But you're sad."_

" _Yeah well. I am sorry," Tristan confesses._

" _I accept your apology," Rory smiles._

" _Oh man, it's a great party huh," Tristan smirks._

" _Yeah not bad," Rory smiles. "It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading."_

" _You are very odd, you know that?" Tristan confesses._

" _Thank you," Rory smiles._

" _You're welcome," Tristan smiles at her._

 _He stares at her for a minute before he kisses her. Their lips move together. God, this is everything he has ever wanted and now it is actually happening. Before he knows it, Rory pulls away crying._

" _I'm sorry, what did I do? Did I bite your lip or something?" Tristan questions._

" _No it's not you. It's just - I have to go," Rory says, moving to leave the room._

 _Tristan climbs off of the bench in no time and is pulling Rory into his arms. He wraps his arms around and lets her cry into his chest while he kisses the top of her head every now and then. He knows that everything is going to change in their relationship._

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

He was right, everything did change after that. They actually became a couple and stuck it out all throughout high school. He proposed on the night of their high school graduation and she said yes. They got married when they were nineteen, young but not too young. Now they were twenty-nine and they lived in a nice house in Stars Hollow. He couldn't be happier with his this life. It's everything he has ever dreamed.

Too bad, his life is going to change soon… He just doesn't know it.


End file.
